Coming Together As One: TSLOTAT Season 3 With A Twist
by SecretFosters725
Summary: What if Adrian had gotten pregnant with Ricky's baby in season 3? How will Amy react, with him already being the father to her son John, but more importantly, how will Ricky react? And will Adrian's pregnancy take a toll on other people's lives? This is one story you won't wanna stop reading! *IN PROGRESS* *WAS TAKEN DOWN AND IS NOW BACK UP* *CHAPTER 3 HAS BEEN EDITED*
1. Chapter 1- How Could This Have Happened?

**If It Was His**

**Hey guys! This is my first story, so feel free to review after reading! All comments welcome! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1: How Could This Have Happened?**

**Adrian's POV**

"This can't be happening!" I scream. I just got the results back from my early pregnancy test that I took and they came back positive!

"I was so careful, how could this have happened?" I ask myself. I quickly pick up my phone and call Grace.

"I need you to get to my house as quick as you can" I yell at her with tears streaming down my face.

"Adrian, you seem upset, is everything ok?" Grace asked with concern in her voice. One thing about Grace, she will always know if something's up.

"Everything is fine, just get over here!" I yell. I have no patience for her inquisition right now.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" said Grace.

When Grace arrived, I can barely get down the steps fast enough to answer the door.

"I got here as fast as I could, including Tom's three minute lecture on how I shouldn't be speeding just to get to a friend's house," she said. "Adrian have you been crying?" she asks.

I pick up the EPT and show her. Immediately, both of us are hugging and I'm crying probably more then I ever have before.

"I'm so sorry Adrian!" Grace says through my tears. About two minutes later, I am ready to stop crying and speak to her.

"How did this happen?" she asks sitting down at the table.

"I don't know, I mean I changed pills and we forgot to use proper protection, and that night we were just so happy that it just completely flew over my head that this could happen," I say on the verge of tears again.

"Oh my, Adrian I'm so sorry this happened to you. But you know I just have to ask, who's is it?" she asks with concern in her eyes.

I look at her like I have just seen a ghost. This is just too much to handle saying, so hopefully she'll catch on. And believe it or not, she does.

"Adrian, please tell me it's not Ricky's, please please no!" Grace says, now giving me her hand.

I give her another blank stare.

"Adrian how could you! He has a son! Amy's son!" she scolds.

Her statement just makes me cry even harder then I already am. How could she be yelling at me at a time like this? I mean, I'm the one who's pregnant by a guy who already got another girl pregnant, that girl lives next door to me not to mention, and has a son with her.

"I'm so sorry Adrian, I shouldn't have said it like that, it just came out the wrong way," she says, coming over to hug me since she realized what she had said hurt me.

"What am I going to do Grace? Amy is going to kill me! Ricky is going to kill me! I might as well get an abortion and pretend that none of this ever happened," I say.

"No abortion! And well technically it's not all your fault," says Grace in that comforting tone of hers. I like that tone. "I mean he should have used proper protection, whether you were on the pill or not, that's a given," she continues to say. While she says that, I look through the kitchen window which leads to the living room window of the Juergens house. Ricky is over there helping Amy get ready to go to New York tomorrow and helping take care of John, and then he's going to be living next door for the next four weeks. "How could I do this to him? How could I ruin his life more then it already has been?" I ask myself.

After Grace leaves, I cry myself to sleep, thinking the same thing I have been thinking all day, "how could this have happened?"


	2. Chapter 2- Facing Reality

**Chapter 2: Facing Reality**

**Adrian's POV**

I wake up this morning with optimism. Maybe what supposedly happened yesterday was just a dream, and a really bad one at that.

I go downstairs ready for school, to find my dad Ruben drinking his daily morning cup of coffee.

"Morning sweetheart!" he says, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Morning dad!" I say as cheerfully as I can. "So, what's for breakfast?" I ask. I'm starving. Even though excessive hunger is a symptom of pregnancy, I just keep telling myself that it's probably because I skipped dinner last night.

"Well, since I overslept this morning I didn't have time to make breakfast myself, I thought we would just have left over pizza from dinner the other night," my dad says. Left over pizza is my favorite.

"Sure. So when's mom coming home?" I ask.

"Well her flight doesn't get in until about 11:00 PM tomorrow night, but knowing your mother, she'll most likely keep chatting with the other flight attendants after landing, delaying getting her baggage and such, which will leave her arriving home at around 1:00 the next morning," he explains.

"Oh ok," I say. I hadn't even thought about what telling my parents about me being pregnant would be like, but as I said before, it might have never happened. But then again if it did, my mother was a teenage mother, so hopefully she'll understand.

"I have to run, see you later" he says, and with that, he's gone.

I open up the pizza box and begin to munch, when suddenly; I feel this sharp pain in my stomach that makes me feel like I'm about to vomit. I run as quickly as I can to the bathroom and begin to throw up everything I have ever eaten in the last 48 hours. I just have to face it. I am pregnant with Ricky's baby and there are no two ways about it.


	3. Chapter 3- An Awkward Day At Work

**Chapter 3: A Close Encounter**

**Ricky's POV**

I walk into school this morning confident that I have the next four weeks under control. I will be staying at Amy's house with her crazy family to take care of our son John, not to mention the fact that I will be living next door to my awesome girlfriend Adrian. Speaking of which, where is she today? I walk all around school, but I can't seem to find her. I guess I'll just ask Grace. When I approach her, she looks like she's seen a ghost when she sees me.

"Good morning Ricky, how are you?" she says. When she says this, she does that weird doctor technique of hers where she puts her hand on your shoulder because she is somehow "connecting" with you.

"Yeah good morning. Have you seen Adrian?" I ask.

"No, I haven't, she's probably just running late or something. You know us girls, there's always something going on!" she says.

Right after she says this, she gets a text on her phone, and she looks shocked at it, but after reading it, she puts a fake smile on.

"Is everything ok?" I ask her.

"Everything's fine!" she says in her fake cheery voice.

"I have to go, I'll let you know if I hear from her. See you later!" she says, and runs off.

"Something has to be up" I think to myself. "But what could it be?"

**Grace's POV**

I go into school this morning still not over the news Adrian told me last night. Just as I'm shuffling books into my locker, I see Ricky walking toward me. RICKY. The potential father of my best friends baby. "Grace if you say anything to him, Adrian will kill you, so don't say anything, just be cool, pretend like nothing's happened," I think to myself.

When he finally gets to me, he asks where Adrian is. I actually don't know where she is. I make up some phony thing like something going on. "Good call Grace! Now he knows there's something wrong!" I think to myself. Just after I say this, I see a text from Adrian pop up on my phone screen.

"Not able 2 make it 2 skul 2day. Terrible morning sickness. Not a word to Ricky or any1 I swear," it reads. "Poor Adrian!" I think to myself.

I quickly tell Ricky I have to go. I hope he doesn't suspect anything, because if he does, I'm in BIG trouble.


	4. Chapter 4- Telling One More

**Chapter 4: Telling One More**

**Ben's POV**

Today has been one of the hardest days ever so far. I've just had to say goodbye to the love of my life, Amy Juergens, because she is going to New York for a music program for 4 weeks. Just as I'm driving, I pass Adrian and Amy's house. Word has it that Adrian was absent today. I better go in there to see if she's ok. I get out of my car and walk across the street to her house.

When I knock, Adrian comes downstairs in sweats and a pink top. She opens the door.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm just here to see if you're okay. Word has it that you were absent from school today." I say. "May I come in?' I ask.

"Sure, if you want to," she says as we head to the kitchen.

"So, how are you feeling?" I ask.

She looks as pail as the whitest ghost ever, and her house smells like puke.

"I'm fine, just a bit of an upset stomach that's all," she says. "Can I get you something to drink, water, coke anything?" she asks changing the subject.

"Just some water is good," I say.

"So, I heard you dropped Amy off at the airport today, how was it?" she says handing me a bottle of water.

"Of course, I was an emotional wreck, but it's good that she has Ricky staying at her house while she's gone to take care of John. It's really nice of him to do that," I say. I take a sip of my water. After I say this, I notice that Adrian has gone mute. Something must have happened between her and Ricky.

"Is everything ok between you and Ricky?" I ask her.

"Everything's fine" she says. It looks like she's trying to fight back tears.

Just as I come to this realization, she runs upstairs. I hear her puking and I run up after her. When I arrive, I hold back her hair for her until she's done puking. She then flushes the toilet and sprays Lysol and we both sit on the bathroom floor.

"I assume this is more then the casual stomach bug," I say turning to her. "Tell me what's really happening," I say to her, reaching out my hand for her to hold.

Taking my hand, she tells me news that I am astonished to find out, "I'm pregnant," she says.

"Adrian, I'm so sorry," I say hugging her; she is now full on crying. "It's all gonna be ok, I promise," I say softly comforting her. She nuzzles her head in my neck like we are a couple. That feeling is actually pretty nice.

Next, I come to the realization that shocks me most; it is most likely Ricky's baby. Jumping to this conclusion, I ask her "does Ricky know?" She shakes her head no and begins to cry again. "Then don't tell him. Tell him that it's someone else's baby, tell him it's mine for all I care," I say trying to comfort her.

"No Ben, it's ok. You are such a nice person, but you can't take responsibility for this. This is Ricky and I's baby and nothing, not even lying is going to change that."

We talk for the next half hour or so on the bathroom floor about what happened and how until it's time for me to leave for work.

Just as we're saying goodbye and as Adrian is saying thank you for coming over, she says one last thing: "And Ben, don't tell Ricky until I'm ready to tell him ok? And also anyone else? Only you and Grace know right now and that's the way I want it to stay until I figure things out." "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me," I say, and with that I head out the door.

As I head to my car and start driving to work, I think of the past hours events. I realize that I won't be able to see Ricky again the same way until Adrian tells him that she's pregnant with his baby, but I'm gonna have to try, unless I want to loose my job. But more importantly, how am I going to keep this from Amy? How am I going to keep from her that the father of her son is also the father to Adrian's son or daughter and that her son now has a half sibling? Just the same, I'm gonna have to try.


	5. Chapter 5- It Had To Be Done

**Chapter 5: It Had To Be Done**

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews everyone! There is lots more drama to come! Enjoy! :)**

**~SecretFosters725**

**Adrian's POV**

After Ben leaves, I cannot believe that I just told him that I'm having a baby-Ricky's baby. I have to call Grace and tell her, and plus I also have to ask her about what went on in school today.

"Hey" she answers after three rings. "How are you?" she asks.

"Hey, I'm ok. How was school? Did you see Ricky?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah I did" she replied. "He came around to my locker this morning before class asking where you were," she continued.

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" I ask her in a threatening tone.

"No, no of course not." She says. I let out a deep sigh of relief and sit at the kitchen table. "So did you tell your mother yet?" she questions.

"No, not yet. But you're gonna hate me for who I did tell," I explain nervously.

"No I would never hate you. Now who did you tell?" she asks excitedly.

"Ben," I say with an embarrassed tone in my voice.

"_BEN?!_ You told Ben? Adrian why did you tell Ben? He's one of Ricky's best friends he could tell him everything!" she says in a panic.

"Well he stopped by after dropping Amy off at the airport to see if I was ok since I missed school today and when he was here I threw up yet again and he was suspicious so I had to tell him, I had to and he promised he wouldn't tell Ricky or anyone else!" I tell her in a tizzy.

"Ok, ok so does he know that I know?" she says in a tone of defense.

"Yes Grace, he knows you know, obviously he knows you know because you're my best friend and obviously I'm going to tell you, plus I told him that you know," I yell.

"Alright Adrian you don't have to snap at me!" she says in defense.

I feel bad for snapping at her, so I answer back "sorry I didn't mean to, this is just really hard for me and I barely got through today let alone the next nine months."

"It's ok, listen I have to go my mom and I are going dress shopping. I'll call or text you later ok?" she says.

"Ok talk to you later" I say and with that I hang up the phone.

Just as I hang up, my dad comes home and when we're done with the hello how are you's, I head up to my room, thinking about my situation. I'm at the end of my junior year of high school; I'm pregnant by the love of my life who also got another girl pregnant and now has a 2-year-old son with her, and the only people that know are Grace and Ben. The only thing I can do now is hope and pray that neither of them tell Ricky-or Amy-anyone else for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6- An Awkward Day At Work

**Chapter 6: An Awkward Day At Work**

**Ricky's POV**

I walk into the Butcher Shop for work and I see Bunny and Ben talking.

"Good afternoon," I say to Bunny and Ben.

"Good afternoon Ricky, now get to work!" Bunny yells as she walks into the meat locker. She can be a pretty tough boss sometimes, but hey I'm not complaining, this job helps me support my life living above the Butcher Shop and Amy and I's son John. I go over to Ben.

"Hey Ben" I say to him. He looks weird today, kind of like Grace did when I saw her in the hallway this morning.

"Hey" he says, not even looking at me. It's then I realize that something has to be up.

"Is everything ok, because you and Grace have been acting really weird today," I say as I start to wrap gift baskets.

"Everything is great," he says. "I'm just really sad that Amy left today," he continues.

"Yeah, but at least John won't notice too much, hopefully," I say to him. "Have you heard from Adrian? She wasn't at school today and she hasn't called or texted me," I ask.

"N-n-no, I never hear from her, is she o-o-k?" he stutters.

"I hope so," I say. "I would hate for her to be sick. I'm thinking of stopping over at her house after putting John to bed tonight," I continue.

"NO DON'T! I mean you can't! What if she's contagious?" he screams.

"So what, I love her, I would get sick 100 times for her," I say back in defense. Just as Ben is about to reply, Bunny calls him over to the meat locker to help her with inventory. We continue the rest of our shifts in silence. When it's closing, Ben runs to his car and drives off, without saying goodbye. Something is definitely up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it if it kills me.


	7. Chapter 7- Does He Know?

**Chapter 7: Does He Know?**

**Ricky's POV**

I just put John to bed, and now I'm on my way to Adrian's house to see her. It sure is convenient that I will be living next door to her for the next four weeks. Something has to be up with her. I hardly touched my dinner trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Grace is Adrian's friend. Ben is Adrian's friend, well sort of. And by the way they were acting today, they obviously know something I don't. Could Adrian be cheating on me? I shutter at the thought.

When I arrive at her house, she is sitting at the kitchen table doing homework with Grace. I kind of wanted to be alone with her tonight, so hopefully Grace will catch the hint. I arrive at the door and knock. The two girls look frightened when they see me. Grace talks to Adrian, probably telling her something, then they go back and forth in conversation for about a minute before Adrian actually came to the door. Now I know something's definitely up if Adrian is telling her best friend something before she tells me.

"H-H-Hey Ricky" Adrian says nervously.

"Hey. You weren't at school today, I missed you. Is everything ok?" I ask.

"E-e-e-everything's f-fine" she replies.

"Really? Because I noticed today that your two only real friends Ben and Grace were acting strange today and I couldn't help but wonder if it's because they know something about us that you can't tell me," I say confidently.

Right as I say this, Adrian turns to Grace and mouths something to her and Grace mouths back "I didn't say anything I swear!"

When I see this, I am upset, so I tell her "Alright Adrian, the jig is up! What's going on and I want to know RIGHT NOW!" I am practically yelling at this point.

"Ricky there's nothing to tell, it's just my mom and dad got into a really bad fight after their wedding the other day and I was just really upset about it so I couldn't come to school today. Gosh do you have to know EVERYTHING?" she replies.

I then feel bad that I got so upset, so I hug her and tell her I'm sorry. Just as I'm about to lean in and kiss her, I get a text from Amy's younger sister Ashley.

"John up again. Wants his daddy" it reads.

I tell Adrian I have to go and just before I go, I kiss her, but it wasn't very long because she pulled away.

Right after I leave, I see Adrian and Grace talking back and forth about something. I can only wonder what it is, but I hope it's not about me.


	8. Chapter 8- Adrian's POV Of Ch7 And More

**Chapter 8: Adrian's POV of Chapter 7 And More**

**Adrian's POV**

Tonight I invited Grace over so we can work on homework together and talk. We talked about everything from how Amy and Ricky are going to react to me being pregnant to me telling Ben and him hopefully keeping it a secret. Right when we're finishing up homework, we see Ricky walking toward my house.

"Oh God, Grace it's him, it's Ricky," I say to her breathless.

"It's ok, just don't tell him anything yet, these things take time just tell him when you're ready," she says rubbing my shoulder.

"Should I answer the door?" I ask her.

"Well yes answer the door, he knows we're here, he looked right at me," she says. I'm actually really happy that Grace is here tonight. I would probably have fainted by now if she wasn't.

"You say nothing to him, Grace," I tell her getting up to answer the door.

"Of course, I would never tell him before you, you know me better then that," she replies sweetly with a hint of a smile on her face.

When I answer the door I can just barely get the word hello out of my mouth.

He told me that he noticed that Ben and Grace, my only two real friends, were acting weird today. Isn't it funny, the only two people that know I'm pregnant were acting weird. Without even thinking, I turn to Grace and mouth to her "you better not have said anything to him," and she replies with "I didn't say anything I swear!" I turn back to Ricky who looks furious.

He yells at me and wants to know what's going on. I tell him a phony story that my parents had a fight after there wedding or something and that I was too upset about it to come to school. Like I was going to tell him that I'm pregnant with his baby.

Before he leaves, he kisses me and I pull away because of the stress I'm under. When he's out of site, I go back to the kitchen table and practically fall into my chair.

"How am I going to keep this from him?" I ask her while fighting back tears.

"Well Adrian I hate to say it, but you're gonna start to get bigger and more people are gonna find out and eventually he will too," she says taking my hand. "How far along are you?" she asks.

"Just about 4 weeks, maybe 5," I say to her. "How did Ricky find out that Amy was pregnant again? I remember finding out from Jack," I ask her.

"Well, she wasn't even that big when he found out and he most likely did because her two best friends went spreading it around school," she replies.

After Grace leaves, I cry myself to sleep yet again thinking that the next nine months are going to be hell.


	9. Chapter 9- Coming Over A Hill

**Chapter 9: Coming Over A Hill**

**Adrian's POV**

"Good morning, sweetheart," my mother says to me when I wake up. I have to tell her. It's just something that has to be done.

"Morning. Listen I have something to tell you, and I have a feeling your not going to like it," I say sitting down at the table.

"Adrian it's ok, you can tell me," she says taking my hand and sitting next to me.

"I'm p-p-pregnant" I reply holding back tears.

My mother lets out a big sigh and rubs her forehead. I prepare myself for what's ahead.

"Adrian, it's ok, no need to be upset, remember I was once in your situation too," she says sweetly.

"Who's the father?" she asks rubbing my hand. I shutter at this question.

"Ricky?" she asks. I just nod my head yes without saying anything. Her eyes look sympathetic. "Does he know?" she asks. I then nod my head no, realizing really how serious my situation is. "Does Amy know?" she asks sympathetically. "No, she's in New York, but I know she's never going to want anything to do with me ever again once she finds out that I'm pregnant with Ricky's baby," I reply.

"Have you planned what you want to do yet?" she asks. "No," I say crying. I then start to cry full on while I hug my mother and she rubs my hair. When I contain myself, I sit back in my seat.

"Adrian, I think the sooner you tell Ricky the better, this way the two of you can discuss how you're going to go through with the rest of the pregnancy," she says. "How exactly did this happen?" she asks.

"I switched pills and we forgot to use proper protection that night, and it completely flew over my head that I needed to wait a month before the pill gets started and that we should have remembered proper protection," I say yelling.

"Adrian, it's all going to be ok, I promise, now go get ready for school," she says and she gets up and kisses my head.

Going to school means I will have to face Ricky, but now I think it's time.

**Cliff Hanger! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! I might even update later on!**


	10. Chapter 10- Facing Fears

**Chapter 10: Facing Fears**

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your kind comments and reviews it means a lot to me! Sorry the chapters have been so short, but the way I see it is that they may look short, but they contain a lot of drama! That's it for my update! Enjoy! :)**

**~SecretFosters725**

**Grace's POV**

This morning has been quite the morning. My new boyfriend Grant came over before school and told me that he loves me and that he wants us to be together forever! I was so happy, but on the other hand I feel guilty for being happy with Adrian's situation with Ricky playing an important roll in my life. I'm actually really glad that Amy isn't here because if she was it would be even harder for me to keep Adrian's secret, I mean it's hard enough keeping it from Ricky.

Just as I get to my locker, Adrian approaches me.

"So I told my mother," she says to me.

"That's good! Now you've gotten over a big hill! How did she take it?" I say cheerfully. Telling her mother was probably one of her best moves so far with this.

"Better then I thought actually. She got pregnant with me at around the same age so she understands, and she wants me to tell Ricky," she says.

"Well Adrian, I hate to say it, but at this point I think you really should tell him, because time isn't going to slow down just so you can find the perfect time to tell him," I say to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm gonna tell him after school today," she says.

"Ok, and if you need me at anytime, just call me, and call me after to let me know how he reacts, and if he hurts you emotionally, and God forbid physically, in anyway let me know and I'll be right over," I say trying to comfort her.

"Ok, I better go find him and tell him to come over after school," she says. And we wave goodbye. Just as I'm getting ready to head to class, I see Ben approaching me.

"Good morning," he says to me.

"Good morning Ben!" I say to him cheerfully.

"So, Adrian told you also?" he asks, most likely referring to the pregnancy.

"Yep. I feel really bad for her and Ricky, I mean Ricky is already a father and now he's about to be a father again which is crazy," I say.

"Yeah I know. It's been really hard keeping it from Amy," he says.

"How is she doing in New York?" I ask him.

"Very well actually, she has her own apartment, she's been exploring the city that never sleeps, and she has no idea what's going to hit her when she gets back in 4 weeks, so for now I guess that's a good thing," he says.

"Yeah I guess," I say plainly.

"So, did you tell Jack?" he questions.

"No because he's dating Madison whose best friends with Amy and Madison could tell Amy. Did you tell Henry and Alice?" I ask.

"No, and that's only because I swore to secrecy with Adrian," Ben tells me. Just as he says this, the bell rings and I tell him I have to go to class and we say goodbye. On the way to class, I see Adrian talking to Ricky. I can only wonder what it could be about. He doesn't look _too _upset and neither does she, so she probably hasn't told him yet. I will definitely say a prayer and hope for the best for Adrian and Ricky.

**2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY! STAY TUNED, AS THERE IS MUCH MORE DRAMA TO COME!**


	11. Chapter 11- The Time Has Come

**Chapter 11: The Time Has Come**

**Here it is! The chapter you have all been waiting for! Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy! :)**

**~SecretFosters725**

Adrian's POV

Today at school I invited Ricky over after work to tell him that I'm pregnant. Grace and my dad both said to call if I need them if Ricky makes me upset. This is the most nervous I have been since the day I took the pregnancy test. Now I know how Amy felt when she had to face Ricky for the first time since she got pregnant. At 5:30 , there is a knock at the door and it could only be him. I take some deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Hey," I say when I open the door.

"Hey, you look nervous, everything ok?" he asks.

"Not really. Please come in, sit down," I say closing the door and twiddling my fingers nervously.

I join him at the table. "I have something to tell you, and you're probably gonna hate me," I say.

"What is it Adrian? And I could never hate you, I love you" he says taking my hand.

I take a deep breath before saying these words. From this point on, everything would be different between Ricky and I. "I'm pregnant," I say to him fighting back tears.

"You're what?" he says with an angry look on his face. He abruptly lets go of my hand.

"I'm pregnant," I say again.

He gets up and yells throwing the chair to the floor. "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME ADRIAN? THIS IS PROBABLY THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE TO ME EVER! WHOSE IS IT BEN'S?"

At this point I want to kick him out of my house, how could he think that I would cheat on him after all the progress we have made in our relationship? I stay strong. "No Ricky, I didn't cheat on you, and the baby isn't Ben's. It's yours," I say breathlessly.

"What?! It's mine?! How could you Adrian? I'm already a father to John and John is AMY'S baby. How the hell did this happen?" he asks furiously throwing his hands in the air in anger.

"Well I mean I had just switched pills and we forgot the condom that night and I completely forgot that I had switched pills so I just let it happen," I yell.

"Adrian, I can't believe that you would be so irresponsible as to get pregnant like this, how am I going to tell Amy, huh? Huh? Don't forget I have a son with her too ya know," he says furiously.

"You don't think I haven't thought about that? And excuse me, this is just as much your fault as it is mine," I yell back.

"You know what Adrian, I don't think we should see each other anymore ok? Just give me some time to process this. Just give me the time to process that I have to tell Amy that our son now has a half sibling that she doesn't even know about!" he yells. "Who else knows?" he continues.

"Just Ben, Grace and my parents," I say.

"You told Ben before you told me, the father of your child! No wonder why they were acting strange. Because they saw me as the stupid ignoramus that not one but two girls pregnant! They also probably see you as someone that is so irresponsible to let this happen," he shouts back. This makes me cry.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! And yes I told Ben, but he just kind of found out! And Ricky no they don't! They would never see you like that! I would never see you like that! You've just made some mistakes that's all! Mistakes that can be fixed by taking responsibility for your actions! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yell back falling to my knees in tears.

He gives me one last glare and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

After he leaves, I start to cry harder then before. I call Grace to tell her to come over as well as Ben. They'll know what to do. After all unlike Ricky, they accepted that I'm pregnant. But what bugged me more is that our relationship will most likely never be the same again.


	12. Chapter 12-Fury

**Chapter 12: Fury**

**Ricky's POV**

I storm out of Adrian's house in fury. How could she do this to me? How could she be so irresponsible as to get pregnant and not remember that she had switched birth control pills? I'm sure I'm so angry because I'm just as much to blame. I also feel really bad about those insults I slurred at Adrian, but in all my anger I couldn't help it. I should have remembered to use protection that night, because what if something like this were to happen. Now I can only hope that Amy never finds out.

I run to my car and start to cry. The last time I cried was when my father was in town. I can't believe this is happening. How am I going to keep this from Amy? How am I going to keep from her that I was so irresponsible as to make the same mistake I did with her with Adrian? I promised her that I would be careful and what did I do? I went back on my word and got another girl pregnant. How am I going to handle two kids? I pick up my cell phone and call Amy. I have no idea why but when I'm in a rage I never know why I do certain things.

"Hello?" Amy answers.

"Hi," I say.

"Ricky is everything ok with John? You sound upset," she says.

"Listen Amy I have something to tell you," I say holding back tears.

"What is it?" she responds.

"Adrian's pregnant and it's my baby," I say crying now. After I say this, I hang up the phone and throw to the back of the car. I start to drive. I don't know where I'm going yet, so I just drive. I can't believe Adrian could let this happen. Our relationship was going so well until this point.

I get lost in my thoughts driving, so lost that the next thing I know I'm in Arizona.

**A/N: Since this chapter was so short, I decided to update this chapter as well as the next one! Enjoy! :)**


	13. Chapter 13- What Did You Just Say To Me?

**Amy's POV**

Just as I'm sitting on the balcony of my apartment enjoying the beautiful New York sunset I get a call from Ricky. It's so sweet of him to be staying at my house with my messed up family for four weeks while I'm here in New York.

My happiness fades not even three minutes into the call.

"Adrian's pregnant and it's my baby," he says.

I immediately jump from my seat. "What did you just say to me?" I yell back. But the line went dead. I keep calling and calling with no answer. How can Adrian be pregnant-with RICKY'S baby? How could Ricky be so irresponsible as to let it happen? And what about when the baby is born? Will he pay more attention to the child that he had with the girl he actually loves and hoped to get pregnant one day, or will he pay more attention to the child that he had with a girl that he didn't even have real feelings for and just had a fateful night at band camp with her? All these questions become so overwhelming that I begin to cry. The thought of John having a sibling, and me NOT being the mother of that sibling, scares me. A LOT.

I have made my decision. I can't enjoy New York anymore knowing that the father of my baby is now going to be a father to Adrian's baby. I decide to call Ben; he'll calm me down. After all, he always does. And besides, he has to know something I mean he doesn't live under a rock.

"Hello gorgeous. I miss you," he says when he answers. Although I want to reply with a sweet comment, I'm just too flustered to.

"Do you know?" I ask him in a furious voice. I hear him clear his throat.

"Do I know what?" he asks. I always know when Ben is lying to me, and this would be one of those moments. Adrian or Ricky probably told him.

"Oh c'mon Ben don't play dumb. Do you or don't you know that Adrian is pregnant with Ricky's baby?" I snap.

"Yes, I know. Adrian told me the other day," he answers.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" I ask, a little bit hurt.

"Because, Adrian swore me to secrecy and Grace and I were the only two that knew at the time, and she just wasn't ready to tell you or Ricky," he says with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

I start to cry. "How could he do this to me? I mean how could he be so irresponsible as to get another girl pregnant when he already has a son with me?" I say.

"Aw Ames, don't cry, it's gonna be ok. It's all gonna be ok. When did he tell you?" he asks in his most comforting tone.

"Just about a half hour ago. He called me and then hung up right after he told me. I've been trying to call him back ever since but he won't answer me. Oh gosh Ben how could he let this happen?" I say through all of my tears. I come in from outside and lay on my bed with my face in the pillow, thinking that just one hour ago everything was fine. I didn't know that Adrian was pregnant with Ricky's baby, and more importantly, I didn't know that John has a sibling, and that I am not the mother of that sibling.

The comforting sound of Ben's voice snaps me out of my millions of thoughts. "Well that was very inconsiderate of him, but although I'm not surprised. I mean you know what it's like, you've been on the other end of the line, meaning that you were the pregnant one, and you know how hard it is to actually face the reality that you are pregnant by someone you don't even love or care for. Tell you what: how about I convince my dad to let me take the private jet to fly to New York this Saturday, and we can just have dinner and talk about this. And plus, I miss you. You're Amy Juergens, the woman I love. Gee it seems like just yesterday I was calling you and telling you that for the first time," he says.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I say, calmed down now at the sound of Ben's voice.

"I love you Amy," he says.

"I love you too Ben, goodnight," and with that I hang up the phone, excited that Ben was coming all the way to New York to see me on Saturday. But seeing Ben still won't fix all of the problems that lie ahead. I go back out to the balcony and look out at the beautiful New York skyline, asking myself the same question I have been asking myself since Ricky revealed his secret to me, "how could he have been so irresponsible to let this happen?"


	14. Chapter 14- Obstacles

**Chapter 14: Obstacles**

**Adrian's POV**

Ricky just left and I still cannot believe how upset he is. He's blaming this all on me when he is just as much to blame. Grace and Ben are on their way over here because I haven't stopped crying since Ricky left. Hopefully they will help me make a decision as to what I should do with our-my-baby. Grace arrives first. I had just calmed down a bit but when I see her, I feel a fresh new batch of tears ready to flow in place of the old ones. When she comes in, all we do is hug and I cry more then I cried the day I found out that I was pregnant.

"I'm so sorry Adrian!" Grace says through hugging me.

A few minutes later Ben arrives, gives his condolences, and before I know it, all three of us are hugging in my kitchen.

When I can finally contain myself, Grace sits me down at the table and then she sits on one side of me, and Ben on the other.

"Now tell us what happened," Ben says reaching out to grab my hand.

I take it and begin to tell them what happened. "He says it was my fault! It was my fault that he didn't use protection! How is that my fault?" I say, and again the tears begin to fall.

"What a jerk!" Grace shouts holding my hand. "How dare he blame that on you! I can't believe I ever had feelings for him. Blech!" she continues.

"Why would he say that to you? What a jerk. Just always know that if there's anything my dad or I can do to help, just let me know," says Ben in a sympathetic tone.

"Thanks Ben. Have either of you spoken to him?" I ask, hoping that the answer is no.

"No, I haven't," says Grace, then looking to Ben.

"And I haven't either. But I was talking to Amy," Ben says nervously.

"Amy?!" Grace and I shout.

"Yes, and well Adrian, I don't know how to tell you this, nor do I want to be the one to tell you this, but Ricky told her and she's really upset," he says with sympathy.

"He told Amy? Without my permission?! Oh my god what a jerk! How could he do this? Does he want to ruin my life more then he already has?" I yell, starting to cry again.

"And I'm flying there on Saturday to see her," he says lowering his voice.

At this point, I just put my head down on the table, thinking that Amy probably hates me right now.

"I just can't believe he would tell Amy without your permission, Adrian. And I'm so sorry that this happened to you and Ricky, and I hate to say that you have to face the reality, that you are pregnant with a baby, Ricky's baby, and that you have to make the decision as to what you want to do with that baby," says Grace.

"I mean, I guess I want to keep it because there's no point in me putting it up for adoption, or getting an abortion for that matter," I say sadly. I hadn't even gotten that far in my thinking.

"Yes, I think that's a good decision. And I wouldn't worry too much about Ricky. Hopefully he'll come around and face the consequences of his actions, just like he did when Amy was in this situation," Grace says sympathetically.

I look at the clock. It reads 6:45. My father will be home soon, which means Ben and Grace will have to leave.

Drying my eyes, I tell Ben and Grace, "yeah hopefully, but I wouldn't bet on it, I ruined his life more then it already was, so he probably won't. Listen guys, thanks for coming over, it made me feel a whole lot better, but my dad will be home soon, so I hate to rush you but you have to leave," I say standing up. I give them both hugs and we all say goodbye, and they tell me once again that things will find a way of working out.

Right when they leave, I begin to cry yet again. I have probably lost more water this week then I would in a year. But I have my reasons, and just when I seem to overcome one obstacle, there is yet another to overcome after it.


	15. Chapter 15- The Call

**Chapter 15: The Call**

**Amy's POV**

**Hey Readers! Just wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews! I will be doing 2 updates today! Enjoy! :)**

**~SecretFosters725**

It's been three days since Ricky told me that Adrian was pregnant with his baby. Three long, sleepless nights and days, and he still hasn't called me. Ben said that he hasn't been in contact with anyone, and no one knows where he went or if he's even coming back. At least there was one thing for me to look forward to during these three horrible days, and that was that Ben is coming to see me tonight and we are going to a fancy dinner, and his dad offered to pay. He is so sweet! Just as I am thinking all of this, I hear my cell phone ringing. It's probably Ben calling to say how excited he is to see me tonight. I look at the caller ID. It's Ricky! For the first time in three days, he finally calls. Once I see his name, all my happiness about Ben coming to see me tonight transforms into anger. I answer, but I don't say hello. The line is silent for a good minute.

"Well, are you gonna say something?" Ricky says in his sarcastic tone.

"Is that what you called me about? You called me to ask me if I'm going to say something?" I say in anger.

"Look, Amy I know you're upset but-" he manages to say before I cut him off.

"But nothing Ricky! This is probably the most upset I've been with anyone ever! I mean how could you be so irresponsible as to get another girl pregnant, and then not take responsibility I mean I don't understand!" I yell.

"Will you just listen to what I have to say please? I'm really upset to ya know? And I planned everything just right so that this would never happen again, because it wasn't all that fun the first time," he yells.

"Oh I see how it is. You look at John as just some burden that you have to put up with because you had no choice. Goodbye," I say and with that I hang up and slam my phone down on the table and begin to cry. From that point on, I wish that I had nothing to do with Ricky Underwood on that one night at Band Camp.


	16. Chapter 16- A Night Like No Other

**Chapter 16: A Night Like No Other**

**Amy's POV**

Tonight Ben is coming to have dinner with me and talk. Despite everything that's been happening lately, I am kind of excited that he's coming. His jet lands at about 4:30 and we're meeting at a restaurant called Frank's at 6:15. He told me that they have really good pecan pie. I love pecan pie! Then after dinner he is going to stay the night in a hotel a couple blocks from my apartment, and then we'll go for breakfast in the morning before his jet takes off at 1:15. I note the time on my watch, which reads 5:00, which means I have an hour and 15 minutes to get ready to see Ben.

I haven't spoken to Ricky since he called me the other day. The only people I have been talking to are Ben and John and no one else. I can't bring myself to talk to anyone else but the two boys I love most in my life.

I pick out my outfit of brown heel boots, black jeans and a pink plaid top. I brush my hair out for twenty minutes before I realize that Saturday nights in New York City can be pretty hectic, so I should probably leave now. I grab my purse and my read coat and head to find a taxi.

By the time I arrive at Frank's, it is 6:00, just in time! I see him standing outside the restaurant in his best casual clothes. I love him so much that I can't wait to get out of the taxi and kiss him. When I get out, I run to him.

"Amy!" he says joyfully.

"Ben! Oh my gosh you're here, you're in New York!" I say hugging him. We start to kiss for a solid two minutes.

"I love you Amy Juergens!" he says picking me up and spinning me in circles.

"And I love you Ben Boykewich!" I say kissing him again.

"Shall we?" he asks putting out his arm.

"We shall!" I say taking his arm and walking into the restaurant. A hostess with long brown hair and glasses greets us.

"Hi, do you have a reservation?" she asks fussing at her hair and with her hardcore New York accent.

"Yes, we do. It's under Boykewich, 6:15," Ben says in his informational tone. I love him so much.

"Ah yes, Benjamin and his girlfriend Amy, right this way," she says grabbing menus and escorting us to the back room of the restaurant.

"Enjoy!" the hostess says walking away.

"So, how was your flight?" I ask settling in and opening my menu.

"Great! Not one bump!" Ben says grabbing my hand.

"How's-you know who?" I say in a serious tone.

"Adrian, she's uh, she's good I guess. Better then Ricky who I hear ended up in Arizona after Adrian told him she's pregnant," he says with a straight face.

"Arizona?! He drove all the way to Arizona?! What a jerk," I say taking my hand away from Ben's and putting on my chin.

"Well I hear it's not that far. So, I'm assuming you want to know how all of this happened?" he says cutting to the chase.

"Yes, I would," I say seriously.

"Well, Adrian had switched birth control pills and Ricky forgot to use protection that night, hence her getting pregnant," he says closing his menu with sympathetic eyes.

"I just don't understand why and how he would let this happen," I pause for a second realizing something I hadn't before.

"Wait, how did you find out?" I ask angrily. If he did anything more then hug her I refuse to speak Ben Boykewich EVER again.

"Remember the day you left for New York, and I dropped you off at the airport? Well I had the driver take me back to my house so I could pick up my car and head to work. As I was driving there I went down your block as a short cut because I missed you so much. I had remembered that Adrian had not been in school today so I wanted to go see if she was ok. I went inside and we talked for a bit and then she ran upstairs to the bathroom and threw up. There was no covering at that point so she told me. The only people who knew at the time were me and Grace and she needed a friend through all of this so I decided I'd reach out and help her as I did you," Ben said softly.

"Well that was very generous of you," I say leaning over and kissing him.

Over dinner, we talk and I feel nothing but anger towards Ricky and Adrian, but a little less Adrian because I know what she's going through.

After we leave the restaurant, we head over to Central Park and dance to the music of the violinist. By the time we're done seeing the sites and talking everything through, it's 10:45, and Ben drops me off at my apartment as we make breakfast plans, gives me a kiss and rides off in his limo into the moonlight.

I go to bed so happy that Ben came and told me everything, but I still want nothing to do with Ricky.


	17. Chapter 17- Five Months Later

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I hope this next chapter was worth the wait though, because I think it's probably one of my favorites so far. Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~SecretFosters725**

**Chapter 17: Five Months Later**

**Adrian's POV**

It's been five months since I found out that I'm pregnant with Ricky's baby. Five long months of no contact whatsoever with him. Grace and Ben have tried to talk to him multiple times, but it was no use. He wants nothing to do with this baby, and whenever we pass each other in the hallways at school, we exchange nothing but angry glares.

After Amy got home from New York, we talked. It was a nice talk. She told me that she would like to be friends and that if I ever had any questions about anything or if I just wanna talk, she said to feel free to call. It's nice to have Amy on my side. It's something that I would never have seen coming. She also asked me to help her plan the perfect romantic dinner with Ben, which I was happy to do, and from what I here it went well. Amy is so lucky to have Ben as a boyfriend. If this were his baby, he would have totally stepped up to the plate.

My mother has agreed to take two months off from her job so she can help out with the baby. I found out a few months ago that I am having a girl and I am going to name her Cindy after my mother. With my mother working extra so she can take off when the baby gets here, she's been flying a lot and I've been really lonely. As if being pregnant wasn't enough, I don't have the baby's father on my side, and that hurts the most. I'm so glad to be friends with Ben and Grace. They have really helped me a lot throughout my pregnancy, something Ricky should have also been doing.

I'm getting more uncomfortable by the day, and it would be really nice if Ricky were here to support me in all of this, but that's obviously never going to happen, with there only being four months until the baby is born.

**Amy's POV**

I haven't really spoken to Ricky that much since I got back from New York, except for a couple of minutes when he came to take care of John, but otherwise that's it. When I got home from New York, I went over to Adrian's house and we talked. It was nice. We agreed on being friends, and I told her if she ever has any questions or she just wants to talk, to feel free to call. I'm happy that we're friends and I am and have been helping her as much as I can through this. After all, I've been through it before. She's at least 5 months along now, and I'm sure she's very uncomfortable. I remember what that was like, being too uncomfortable to even think. This morning after I woke up, I decided that I am going to go tell Ricky that he should go talk to Adrian. I promised Adrian I would, but with the start of my junior year and tending to the needs of John, and just being downright upset with Ricky, I haven't done so yet. Adrian completely understands, but we agreed that time is ticking and she's going to have a baby soon, so we agreed that tonight is now or never.

I go to the nursery where Ricky is just settling John down. I text Ashley to please come to the nursery and take over with John because I have to talk to Ricky. Just as she tells me that she's on her way into the house, I go in to the nursery to talk to Ricky.

"Ricky, can I talk to you alone in the kitchen?" I ask. It was more like a statement then a question.

"Sure, but I have to finish taking care of John," he says cradling him in his arms.

"Don't worry about it, Ashley's coming to take care of him so the two of us can talk," I say sweetly, and then the two of us head to the kitchen and sit down.

"Ricky, I think that you should go talk to Adrian. I mean you haven't talked to her since she told you that she's pregnant," I say seriously.

"Amy, I want to, I really do but why should I take full responsibility for this when she's half to blame," he says angrily.

"Yeah well when I was pregnant I was half to blame too but you still talked to me after you found out, so what's the difference?" I say sternly.

"The difference is that you had no idea what you were doing, but I think Adrian had a pretty good idea as to what she was doing," he says sitting back in the chair.

"Ricky not remembering that she changed birth control pills was obviously not knowing what she was doing, and that night you two were probably just so used to having the protection of the pill that you just forgot-" I can't bring myself to finish the rest of this sentence because it is WAY too awkward, so I just start to study my nails hoping Ricky will catch on. Eventually, he does.

"Yeah I know what you mean, listen I'm not getting into this with you," he says catching on.

"Ok, well the bottom line is that you should go talk to her. You need to talk to her and the baby is going to be born in four months and that baby is going to need a father," I say sincerely.

"Maybe you're right Amy, maybe I should go talk to her," he says.

"Yes you should, now go now," I say, and with that he's out the door.

I go back into the nursery and tell Ashley that she can go back to her room and I can take care of John from here. John is still wide-awake, so I decide to have a chat with him. I sit in the rocking chair next to his crib and take his hand and begin to rub it gently.

"So John, lots of changes in the past few months. For starters, your daddy is about to be a daddy again, but mommy is not the mommy of daddy's new baby, Ms. Adrian is. You know Ms. Adrian, right?" John just lies there staring up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his. I continue to talk softly to him.

"Anyways, your daddy loves Ms. Adrian very, very much, enough to have a baby with her! Do you know what that means John? You're going to have a brother or sister! And you're going to have to be a very good older brother to your new half sibling. And although mommy isn't too happy that you're going to have a new brother or sister, she's going to have to learn to accept it. I love you so much John. You bring so much joy into my life, and even if things are as bad as they are right now, you always calm me down and let me know that everything is going to be ok, and no matter how bad things get, I'll always have you. Good night John, sweet dreams, I love you," I say. After I say this, I gently kiss him on the cheek and go into my room. I don't know how I'm going to get through the next four months of Adrian's pregnancy and Ricky taking responsibility for it without breaking, but at the end of the day, it's all about my love for John.


	18. Chapter 18-Facing Responsibility Head On

**Chapter 18: Facing Responsibility Head On**

**Ricky's POV**

Amy just told me to go talk to Adrian about the baby for the first time in five months. I admit it, I should have talked to her by now, but the honest truth is that I'm scared. When Adrian told me that she was pregnant with my baby, I was so scared that I had to run and hide. I mean how am I supposed to go through this again when it wasn't all that great the first time? I mean I love John more then I love anyone in the entire world, but how am I supposed to be a father to yet another child, and not to mention that the mother of that child is not Amy. I arrive at Adrian's door and I knock. Her parents are sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee and some cake. Her mother comes and answers the door.

"Ricky, long time no see, how have you been?" she asks in a cold tone. She probably knows everything and I'm most likely the last person she wants to see.

"Hi Mrs. Enriquez, can I please speak to Adrian?" I ask. She looks at her husband and tells him to go get Adrian.

"Please, come in," she says, and with that I come in and sit at the kitchen table.

"So you're finally owning up to your actions, ha? Bit late in the game, but better late then never," she says in an angry tone.

"Excuse me?" I say shocked.

"You know Adrian is really upset with you. You were the one who got her pregnant and you weren't here for her for the past five months, and seeing you with John really hurt her. And plus, you're the only guy that she's ever really loved. You do not even know how many nights I would have to console her and tell her that you weren't cheating on her when you wouldn't answer your phone," she says in a declarative tone. It hit my soft spot when her mother mentioned that she was upset when I wouldn't answer my phone

"What do you mean she's upset when she sees me with John? He's my son and also my responsibility, mine and Amy's responsibility, so I have to be with him," I say in a cold tone.

"Oh and Adrian and her baby aren't?" she says angrily. Just as she says this, Adrian and her dad come down the stairs. Adrian looks huge and will only get huger, all because of me. She looks shocked to see me.

"Ricky?" she says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We'll let you two talk," Adrian's dad says, and with that him and Adrian's mom are gone and it's just me and Adrian at the table.

"What are you doing here I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," she says to me in a sad tone.

"Look Adrian I never said I wanted nothing to do with you, I just said I think that we should take a break from our relationship. I know now is obviously not the best time for a break in our relationship, but more for making amends in it. Adrian, this is our baby, yours and mine, and no one, not even Amy is going to change that. I admit, these past few months since you told me have been hell and I have been a coward. I should have talked to you right after I found out that you were pregnant and I'm sorry for that. I want to take full responsibility for this child, just like I did and am still doing for John. I don't care what Amy thinks and/or will think. All I care about from this point on are you, our baby and John and that's it. You three are the lights of my life and nothing is ever going to change that. Yeah, sure it's going to be hard raising a baby while finishing up our senior year of high school and into our freshman year of college, but I think we can do it, I mean I'm doing this since I'm a sophomore with John. Do you know the gender of the baby?" I ask taking her hand. I meant every word I said. I see her eyes tearing up into tears of joy. I've only seen Adrian cry a couple of times before and one of them was when we went to Dr. Fields together.

"You-you-you do? You want to take responsibility? That's probably the best thing that you've ever said to me! I know you're going to be a great father to our daughter!" she says through tears of joy.

"We have a daughter?! That's great!" I say excitedly as I lean over to kiss her. I miss kissing her.

"But what about John, he's your son too ya know," she says.

"Yes I know, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that both of my kids get the same amount of attention needed," I say joyfully.

We sit talking about the baby and how the pregnancy has been so far and she shows me the nursery that she had built for the baby. It is pink with a wonderful white crib and beautiful hardwood floors and crown moldings. Just when I'm about to leave, I tell her I love her and that I would come over tomorrow after school to talk. I don't know how I'm going to manage two kids, but I'm going to do whatever I can to make this work.


End file.
